The Methods and Analysis Core will have five main functions and serve all three projects of the Program Project. A first function of the Core will be to continue to implement and update standard operating procedures for the collection of PSG signals, metabolic measures, cardiovascular measures, hormonal profiles and neurobehavioral tests. Particular attention will be paid to adequate time synchronization with the other biological and psychological measurements. A second function of Core B will be to establish and manage a shared data repository to centralize digital records (PSG, cardiometabolic, hormonal and neurobehavioral measures) obtained during the past and current project periods. The repository will be located on a server at the University of Chicago and all project investigators will have remote access using encrypted authentication. A third function of Core B will be to provide specific computerized analytical tools (PRANA software, Chronobiological Series Analyzer (CSA), Minimal Model Software [MiniMod], Templates for analysis of oral glucose tolerance tests) for the scoring of human and animal sleep-wake stages, the edition of sleep transient events, and the analysis of hormonal, cardiovascular, genetic and metabolic data. Fourth, the Core will develop new computerized tools for analyzing temporal profiles of gene expression. Lastly, Core B will provide expert statistical support to the different projects. The functions served by the Methods and Analysis Core will greatly enhance the overall quality, originality and quantity of the data collected in the individual projects.